Angry Letters Never Sent
by Littlest Cinnaminion
Summary: Spoilers for Fang! "Nudge told me writing to you would help me "channel my anger" or something like that, but as I write this, the pencil is breaking in two from my grip. Let's start then: Fang, you are a LIAR..." Max responds to Fang's goodbye letter.


_**I am writing this for any person who was upset- feel free to substitute the word upset with any other word, if you must- with the ending of "Fang". OK, here we go....**_

**_I am not upset. I AM CHIZZED OFF!! JAMES PATTERSON, YOU ARE KILLING ME!! Alright, three other people and I had made plans from the following week to sprint to the nearby Barnes and Nobles immediately after school ended. And so, two minutes before Bio ended, you could see us packing all of our stuff away quietly and quickly. As soon as the bell rang, one of my dear fellow obsessors and I had shot up and ran out of there. Our teacher was terrified, as we have never rushed out of Bio that quickly before. We practically flew down the stairs, got our stuff, and then sprinted six blocks to the Barnes and Noble (mistakenly leaving behind two of the other people who were supposed to be coming with us, oops...) and then rushing downstairs like mad women and plopping in front of the book supply as soon as we got the book in hand. I finished it yesterday morning on the way to school since my mom had sent me to bed after finding me reading it on Monday night. (In my defense, I had already finished all due homework assignments by 9. It's amazing what seemingly tedious homework assignments can be done in 30 minutes when your friend calls you and tells you to finish reading the book because the ending is nothing like you would expect. Thank you again, Froidle.)_**

**_While finishing it on one train, I started bawling at the Other Epilogue. I started bawling again on the other train that I take in the mornings again after just THINKING about it. When my fellow obsessor (the one who had called me in a frenzy and told me to read the damn book so that she could talk about it before she exploded) came to talk to me about it, as I was telling my other friend who had not finished Fang yet not to read the other epilogue, I burst into tears AGAIN!_**

**_Damn you, James Patterson. I hate you and love you at the same time. And even though I hated what happened in the end of this book, I know for a fact that the exact same thing that happened on Monday will happen with the next book. Grr, you brilliant, evil man..._**

**_DISCLAIMER: If I owned Maximum Ride, then the books would have stopped at Max and saved me the heartbreak of Fang._**

**_And something new!! Chapter songs: Brighter, by Paramore. Emergency, by Paramore. Never Let This Go, by Paramore. P.S. I'm Still Not Over You, by Rihanna. Who Knew, by Pink._**

**_And now, ON WITH THE ONESHOT!!_**

* * *

Dear Fang,

You are a dirty, lying scumbag. I can hardly believe that I am actually taking time that I'm writing this damn letter, but Nudge says that a much better way to let out my anger is in the form of a letter rather than glaring at the wall or moping around. (Just for the record, I do not mope around. However, glaring at the wall _does _make things seem a little bit better, as I imagine that the wall is your freaking head, and in my head, I'm doing _a _hell of a lot more than just glaring at you.)

Anyway, Nudge says that this is a much healthier way of redirecting my anger, and something else about how I needed to try "sublimation" versus "displacement"…. Because I know what the hell that means. All I know is that I'm really wishing right about now that I had never introduced the idea of reading to the rest of the Flock, and just let them all rot away their brains in front of the TV. Nudge has now gone all psycho- analysis on everyone, and I really want to smack her upside the head.

But back to the main point.

You stupid, gorgeous-haired liar! What illegal substance were you using?! What the hell were you _thinking_?! What the hell _are_ you thinking, seeing as you have yet to drag your sorry butt back to the rest of your FAMILY and beg for our forgiveness?! You kept saying in your damn letter (--just so you know, I refuse to say it was a "goodbye" letter. Because I know that you are coming back to us-- whether I have to drag you against your will or not –, I am calling it a "see you later" letter.) that a whole bunch of different people were a "little bit right". First of all, since when did we even DO the right thing? Since when did we really stop and think through all of our decisions to make sure that they were "morally right"? Where the hell did you even _come up _with that idea?!

But, since you seemed so firm in your new- found beliefs, I will humor you, what with your new moral compass, and tell you what's flipping "right" about you bringing your little winged behind back home:-

1. Is it really "right" to leave the rest of your family behind and alone? Does that seem "ok" to you? Fang, Nudge talks less. Do you understand? Nudge- Motor Mouth, The Child That Could Turn Mother Theresa into an Axe Murderer- has started talking LESS. Reread that line again, and then do whatever it takes to get your mind to wrap around that thought. Nudge has started to hole herself up in her room for hours, saying that she's "studying", and then when she does come out, she talks a lot less than what is considered the normal level for Nudge. Iggy broods now, okay? Understand that with you gone, someone had to take on the position of "Silent, Brooding Flock Member" and Iggy decided to fill it. He only says something smart- ass once or twice a day now, and has taken to sitting in silence. And you know how much he fricking HATES silence. Gazzy doesn't smile as much anymore- actually, none of us do- and there aren't as many explosions except when we really need one. And Angel cries a lot more now. It's almost like she's going back to the sweet little Angel that I used to know. I just hope that you know that you're killing us all a little bit. It's "right" that you find your butt back here so that the Flock stops going through its depressing state of mind and we can all go back to being our normal selves after we beat you mercilessly the first few weeks just so that you never leave us again.

2. The Flock is physically weaker without you here. And you know that that's true. Fang, you were one of our best fighters, and then you just up and left us. So now our defenses have weakened, and in the case that we ever come face to face with some strange demented new experiment that wants to eat us alive or something and we're captured, I just hope that you know that I will be cursing your name, even if I'm being escorted to my death. The "right" side of this is that with you here, our defenses will go back up, and I won't be doubly paranoid like I am right now.

3. I'm sorry, but wasn't it a certain dark- winged mutant bird child that said, after we had broke up the Flock and travelled on half capacity(which seemed like the worst possible thing that you could ever do, but this is quickly taking its place), that he would never leave me again? Not ever? Fang, we build this Flock on trust, and you promised that you would ever do something stupid like leaving me again. So, because I like trusting you, it would be the "right" thing to do if you got your skinny winged little butt back here as soon as possible so that you could have a chance of regaining that trust.

4. Hi. Have we met? I'm Max. I'm telling you to come back because you seem to favor your arm being in the "right" place on your body and me not breaking it in so many places in my rage that you are never able to use it again. So, the "right" thing to do would be to locate us and beg that I don't hurt you too badly. Also, I'm the freaking leader of this Flock. The "right" thing to do is follow the rules of the Maxocracy and not do anything stupid, such as leaving the Flock on your own.

These are the main four reasons that you, Fang Insert- Last- Name- Here, should be back with the Flock.

…

… _**-sigh-**_

…

And I miss you. A lot. So freaking much it hurts. And every day I wait to see if I can see your body flying toward me on the horizon as the sun is setting. And I keep imagining that you're here, with me, holding me in your arms like we did in the desert. And I can't even think of waiting 20 years to see you again. And I remember all of the memories of you again, like when you had almost died: us in our cages, this time me poking you over and over in the arm after they had thrown you back into your cage, and you were unconscious, and then finally after I poked you enough times, you finally opened your eyes, and I almost cried because I thought that I had lost my first friend ever; the first time that we ever got to the E-shaped house and the night of the first thunderstorm I found you in Angel's room leaning over her crib and making sure that she was okay; the first time that we pushed you off the roof and then you opened your wings and you flew and I thought you looked really amazing; when we realized that Jeb had left us all alone that night, and in the middle of everyone panicking, your face was just… blank, but I remember the look in your eyes that said everything; when the Erasers had come back after those four years without Jeb and your mask had almost cracked wide open after they took Angel; that time, seeing you lying on the beach after Ari had attacked you; seeing you flying away from me as you took half our family with you; reuniting with you after we had gotten back from Germany, and hearing your voice and not being able to stop damn well crying; us together in the desert, and then in the army sub. All of the memories come back, and I can't stop them, and I feel like crap put in a blender set to puree and I feel like I'm off balance it's just wrong without you. I miss you.

Please come home.

Love,

Max

P.S. The emotional gushy stuff never happened.

P.P.S. I'm not crying. I swear. It's just raining. That's what those watermarks are.

* * *

**_This is me attempting to cope with the sixth book until the seventh one comes out. I hope it works. And I'm sorry if I made Max OOC at the last part._**

**_REVIEW!!_**

**_Peace, love, and, "I am temporarily distracted by things that go 'RAWR!'",_**

**_Skittles31_**


End file.
